Just like the sky
by Cellophane Rainbows
Summary: IkkixKazu Kazu and Ikki being boys.


**My first story here so go easy on the reviews. But I do appreciate any criticism. Just something that got into my head I decided to let my muse have a bit of a say this time. Like it needs any more.**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Pairings: Ikkix Kazu**

**Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I wish.**

* * *

_The sky is so blue its almost like his eyes... Except his are more intense... _Ikki sighed turning his attention back to Ton-chan as she tried to teach the class about some boring lesson that no one cared about. _Well, well it looks like Kazu has fallen asleep... I should wake him up... This pencil should do since its not like I'll ever need it._

Kazu felt something sharp hit him on the back of his head just as he was getting relaxed. He looked around for the source of disturbance and saw Ikki grinning like a child in a candy store. He shook his head at his friend and lowered his hat over his eyes to hide the smile that was dancing in them. _If I smile it would be like congratulating a puppy... Not that he ever stops even if I don't smile..._

"Alright everyone lets finish off with ten laps and then we can head home" Ikki commanded the rest of the team. After a couple hours of intense practice Ikki thought it was time end the practice before anyone feel asleep standing up" Why the fuck should I do ten more laps? Just because you are the leader of this so called team doesn't give you the fucking right to tell me what to do" Agito growled, glaring at the Crow. "Aww come on Agito not this again. By the time you two finish arguing we could have all finished the ten laps" Kazu interfered, staring down his two friends. "Just like a lapdog" Agito smirked skating towards the track, joining Ongiri and Buccha who had already started their laps. "Asshole" Kazu mumbled under his breathe before he started his own.

Ikki sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Even he was tired from the practice and right now all he wanted to do was fall asleep. Yet he couldn't considering he made plans with Kazu after they both took a shower. Ikki got up with a groan and stumbled down the stairs. _Next time I'll only make us do one lap._

"Ikki give me back my hat" Kazu yelled chasing after the cocky brunette. Ikki offered the pissed off blonde a goofy grin and sped up his pace. He knew that if they are skating in a straight line he would have no chance but since he had chosen to do a whole bunch of unnecessary turns he was sure we would get away. That and the fact that before he grabbed Kazu's hat he had tied his laces together giving him a nice head start.

Kazu groaned inwardly as he felt his energy getting lower and lower. It wasn't enough for Ikki to make them train intensely, now Ikki had to have grabbed his hat and make him chase it all over the town. Kazu shifted his weight making himself go faster knowing that if he didn't end this soon this could go on all night.

Ikki was getting bored with being chased so he took a turn and headed towards a hill by the school yard. He turned his head around to check were Kazu was and was confused when he saw no one was there. _Were the hell could he be_... A mighty tackle left Ikki winded for a moment, allowing Kazu to jam the white beanie on to his head. "I told you to give me back my hat but would you listen to me?" Kazu scolded the winded crow.

Ikki stared at the blonde headed boy as his eyes took in Kazu's features. The blonde's eyes were bright, his cheeks slightly flushed from all the chasing and he was grinning from ear to ear. At Kazu's scold Ikki smiled weakly, not sure why he couldn't produce a grin to match the other boys but somehow all he could focus on were the boys eyes. _I was right when I thought earlier that his eyes are like the sky. _Ikki's thoughts were distracted as he noticed the questioning look in Kazu's eyes.He realized that he had been quite for to long and that Kazu had grown worried at the silence.

"Man you are just to fast" Ikki groaned as he pushed the boy off him "Remind me that next time I grab your hat". Kazu started to pout as he lay down on his back and answered in a pissed off tone "But I do. You just never listen". He noticed Ikki's eyes staring at what Kazu thought were his lips, causing him to blush. The crow didn't look like he noticed as his eyes were clouded over in thought. "I-Ikki are you o..." Kazu didn't get to finish his sentence as he found his lips being caught in a crushing kiss. Ikki pulled away slowly realizing that Kazu needed air. He left his face inches away from Kazu's searching for a sign that he hadn't messed up. _Man is his face cute when its all red like that..._

Kazu felt his face going hot. He couldn't believethat Ikki had just kissed him. Only in his dreams would he have actually thought Ikki would kiss him. Kazu allowed himself a smile before looking into the Crow's eyes. Ikki smirked at the smile lowering his head so they could kiss again. Entrance was easily granted as Kazu obviously wanted the same thing. After exploring and probing every inch of Kazu's mouth Ikki pulled away allowing the boy underneath him some air. Ikki's features softened as he looked at the boys eyes. They really were like the sky. So blue and intense.


End file.
